Lágrimas Contadas
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: ONE-SHOT :: Não se pode contar. :: Para Lou, pela terceira colocação no concurso 'Sakura no ai' :: •


.

.

**Lágrimas Contadas**

.

_Não se pode contar._

.

.

.

_Por mais que você chore uma enxurrada, doa a quem doer. Isso não vai fazer sentido. Quando uma pessoa morre, quando está se afogando de saudade, ou quando a dor está insuportável, você vai chorar. Muitas lágrimas. Podem ser elas alucinações ou reais. Mas você vai chorar. Se não for agora, vai ser em outro momento. Mas você vai chorá-las._

_Não importam quantas. Todas elas vão doer. Sejam elas tantas a ponto de irrigar um rio ou uma única que desceu solitária pelo rosto. Não importam quantas. Não existe uma matemática que calcule o tamanho da tristeza em cada uma delas. Você pode chorar muitas delas e não significarem absolutamente nada ou aquela lágrima solitária que ficou presa em seus cílios e se perdeu para sempre na palma de sua mão, pode carregar a pior dor que alguém pode sentir._

_Acho que descobri isso tarde demais._

.

.

.

Você ouvia o que todos falavam.

- Me contaram que ela só chora umas cinco lágrimas no máximo quando vai ao túmulo deles.

- Ela não tem coração não?

- Que garota estranha.

Ninguém sabia nada sobre você.

.

.

.

Mesmo que minhas lágrimas rolem devagar sobre meu rosto, por mais que eu faça força para escondê-las, isso não significa que eu não esteja sofrendo. Ninguém sabe mais da minha dor do que eu. Vejo que me julgam por isso, mas eu sinceramente não ligo para o que eles falam. Devem achar que eu – ou simplesmente não sei – ou que sou completamente indiferente a morte do meu melhor amigo e daquele que eu amei mais que a mim mesma. Ignorantes. Uns falam que eu me tornei fria demais e outros falam que eu só estou em um momento de revolta. Todos estão errados.

Eu só estou em paz.

Não me leve a mal, não me ache estranha e nem fale de mim com repulsa. Eu me senti leve, como se toda a culpa de que tudo deu errado por minha causa, tivesse sumido de meus ombros. Não posso dizer que não me importava com eles, nem que não os amava. Eu os amava mais que a minha própria vida. Sentirei a falta deles, por mais que Sasuke tenha ficado tanto tempo fora, mas também não posso dizer que não vou conseguir mais viver.

Eu ainda estou aqui.

.

.

.

Ino ainda me olhava com estranheza.

- Juro que pensei que você nesse exato momento estaria sendo comparada a uma nascente de um rio.

- Eu gosto de surpreender.

- Eu só ainda não entendo como você consegue vir trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke veem a grama nascer pela raiz.

- Eu já disse que eu estou bem! Está tão difícil de entender assim, Porca?

- Começa não Testa! Eu sei que você está mal, só não quer me contar, eu te conheço des-

- Se me conhecesse mesmo, perceberia que eu estou bem.

Quando Sakura se levantou da mesa da lanchonete em que estavam, conseguiu ignorar os berros da loira com perfeição.

Nem Ino entenderia o seu por que. Tem horas, que nem ela mesma entendia.

.

.

.

Não adianta dizer que eu não amo mais você, pois seu nome é sempre o último que me vem à cabeça antes de fechar os olhos para dormir. Por mais que eu me negue à admitir seu significado a mim mesma, ainda me dói lembrar de você, _Sasuke_. Acho que nunca vou conseguir te odiar como eu queria por ter tentado me matar, mais eu consigo conviver com esse fardo pro resto da minha vida. Por mais que de sangue não sejamos nada, de consideração, somos tudo. Considero você como uma parte ruim de mim que me fez amadurecer, que me fez ver que a vida é um de fadas real, ela sempre vai acabar em tragédia, seja a de alguém, seja a nossa. No final todos morremos, não é mesmo? Aprendi com isso que não deveria ter dependido de ninguém para ser feliz, pois essa felicidade nunca voltaria pra mim... Mas eu me contento com o que restou de mim, e não vou chorar por aquilo que se foi. Afinal, minhas lágrimas estão contadas. Se eu chorá-las completamente, não terei um motivo para lembrar quem sou. Sou só mais uma humana em busca de redenção de seus próprios pecados.

.

.

.

Pequenas dores de águas salgadas;

Dores que caem de lágrimas contadas;

Um momento para a tristeza suspirada;

Uma agonia de uma alma mal-amada.

.

Que triste final;

Mas é a vida, afinal;

Passou os mil minutos de minhas poucas horas;

E aquele meu grande amor foi embora.

.

É triste sim, o nosso fim;

Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser assim;

Agora fique em paz;

Esqueça desse coração que deixou para trás.

.

Eu só vou me curar, quando eu disser adeus;

Vou apagar todos os passos teus;

Desamarrar minhas amarras;

E chorar minhas lágrimas contadas.

.

.

**N/a: **Para a Lou, pela ótima colocação no concurso do Sakura no ai 2009. Espero que goste, foi feito com amor e carinho, e não aceito devoluções. s2

P.S: Não foi betado por que não encontrei minha beta, RIZOZ. Se alguém ver um erro, por favor, MP-me.


End file.
